


Running

by B3N43Y



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Food, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3N43Y/pseuds/B3N43Y
Summary: HI.I almost never write OC stories so this is! New to me.Anyway, hope you enjoy, I'll link an explanation behind this story in the notes, plus warnings!Hope you enjoy anyway.
Kudos: 1





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for;  
> Abuse, implied power dynamic, gaslighting, food+choking on food, death, implied gore/blood, religion.  
> (Do know, this isn't something to say abusive relationships r "cute" or whatever[they aren't at all], but I am sorry if it comes off that way, it's not intended.)
> 
> Here's a post to help understand this better, https://diet-tea-other-cola.tumblr.com/post/645596877010665474/infodump-if-you-want, this has warnings before the actual info is exposed too.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Maybe leave a kudo and comment?

Have you ever looked a God straight in their eyes? Gordo has the 'pleasure' every day.

He has no idea what made him so special to be a God's 'friend'. And he has no idea what made this God so appealing to him.

This God acted almost exactly like a regular person. It liked video games. It ate food, it had favorites and detesteds. It laughed at his jokes and even made him laugh at it's own jokes.

But, it was still a God. It still had power, Hell, he's still alive without a heart because of it. It could really do anything it wanted to. It could torment him for his sins, it could kill him at any time.

And yet it didn't. It hung out with him like friends do, every day. It made food for him, usually his favorite. It brang him want he wanted, his own computer, the comfiest of beds, anything he really wanted for his own comfort.

And he always wondered why him? Out of anybody, why average Gordo? It's not like he ever experienced ghosts, or had psychic powers, or super strength.

While he was watching it eat, he asked it "Why am I alive?", trying to ignore the fear tugging at his heart.

The God looked at him with confused eyes, then it swallowed it's food, scoffing and looking disappointed, putting one hand on their shoulder, the other hand raised, it's head turned away from him, like in some crappy anime, answering him with "Haven't I told you not to ask me that? Way to ruin the mood."

"I want my answer." Gordo kept going, ignoring the slight shaking in his legs.

"Well, I don't have one. There, you happy? Now eat your food or else you're gonna be grumpy and I don't want to deal with that." It said, pushing his plate of food towards him.

He pushed the plate back towards it. "I'm not eating until I get answers."

The God in front of him looked at him with annoyance in it's eyes, awakening a primal fear in him, he kept looking, as if waiting for an attack on him or something of the sort. The God before him looked away, scoffing and crossing it's arms on top of each other. "I'll answer  _ three _ questions, but then you eat, got it?"

Gordo swallowed and nodded. He knew exactly the questions he wanted answered. "Why am I being kept alive? Why'd you choose me to stay alive instead of die?"

"Uhhh, because you're a favorite mortal, next." It said, snapping it's finger with a smile.

Well, that's an unexpected answer. Maybe he could throw out one question for this next one. "What do you mean favorite mortal?"

Benanoid had stopped eating, putting it's bowl down on the ground. It looked directly in his eyes when telling him the answer. "You're cool, you like my favorite games, you're smart, you're my friend, maybe more, so that means you're one of my favorite mortals. There." It went right back to eating after that intense stare down.

Gordo was questioning what the 'maybe more' thing was all about, before realizing he only had one more question left. He had to make it a good one.

"Why can't I leave?"

He saw it somehow choke on it's food, maybe it was fake, or real, he didn't know, all he knew was the atmosphere was tense now, even a bit heavy against him. He smiled nervously as he watched it wipe it's mouth with it's sleeve.

He didn't like the look he got as it answered him, his smile going away. "It's dangerous for you to leave. You'll be dead forever or be experimented on until you die. You'll be ridiculed for how you look, shamed for it. You'll be unsafe, uncomfortable. So you have to stay here so I can protect you from the outside horrors, so you can be safe and comfortable, so you don't have to fear or worry about anything to come, because I'm here to make it all better, right?"

Gordo just nodded out of slight fear in their tone of voice, or majorly just everything at that moment. They smiled again like nothing happened, everything feeling fine again around him, as it pushed his plate of food towards him.

"Now, eat up buddy." It said, going back to it's own food.

He didn't dare look at it while eating.


End file.
